


Cross-paths

by Psypher_BKR



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psypher_BKR/pseuds/Psypher_BKR
Summary: After a messy breakup, their paths meet again as it were destiny





	Cross-paths

**Author's Note:**

> Hi you!
> 
> I might have a series in mind for this work, Let me know what do you think of this introduction!

It had been years since they last spoke, even longer than they last met. Yet, no matter how turbulent or violent their last conversation was, it seemed like fate when they crossed paths in a foreign land.

The years that passed by matured their personalities and their countenance, making them seem older, wiser, calmer. Yet, some things that are carved to the bone will always surface when the right trigger is present. And that’s how Taeyong found himself rooted to the spot as he bumped into Jaehyun. 

The two of them were silent for what felt like years, all their raw emotions surfacing and twisting their faces momentarily; fear on Taeyong’s and guilt on Jaehyun’s.

Composing himself, Taeyong smiled quietly and extended a hand to shake before Jaehyun could pull him into a hug.  
They exchanged pleasantries and caught up with the others’ life.  
They exchanged contact information and promised to meet again.  
Taeyong winced and tightened his shoulders as the other patted his arm.  
Jaehyun looked at the other regretfully as he drew away with a pained smile.

Neither addressed the tense air that settled between them, and decided to part before lines were crossed .


End file.
